The invention relates to an electrical hand-held power tool having a non-contacting electrical manual control switch, in particular to an at least partially percussive chisel hammer or combination hammer.
In electrical hand-held power tools, which are exposed to both high dust loads and strong vibrations because of their intended uses, mechanical contact switches are subject to high wear.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,793, an electrical hand-held power tool is disclosed that is controlled by a manual control switch, whose operating means operates mechanical piezo-sensors for actuating a power switch. The pressure sensors are in mechanical contact with the operating means, whereby vibrations can be transmitted to the operating means.
According to DE 4 401 664, a combination hammer having a non-contacting electrical manual control switch has a non-contacting electrical Hall sensor switch that is controllable, according to DE 1 994 215, directly by a cam control mechanism, the sensor being non-vibrationally connected via the housing with the operating means. The sensor switch must be connected to the housing to accomplish this.